


Corpse Party Zero (HIATUS)

by orphan_account



Category: Corpse Party (Video Game), Free!
Genre: Based on Corpse Party Rebuilt, Blood, Don't Like Don't Read, F/M, M/M, Read the summary and notes for more info, References to other Rebuilt characters, Suggestive Themes, There's a scene or two with blood everywhere, dark themes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:13:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8977366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Story is based around the plot line of Corpse Party Rebuilt but I changed somethings and altered somethings Because i didn't want to add Ran or Ren into this for various different reasons. Also I just wanted to point out a couple things. The rape/non con warning label for this because of the fact that Sachiko was almost sexually assaulted and raped by her teacher before her death (fucked up i know). Second, it's that Sachiko is roughly around high school age in Rebuilt, and on the wiki page for her it said she was at least 16. Third, the bonus chapters for this are not going to affect the story line. It's just the bad ending parts of the game you can get after the true end.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to have a set writing sechdelue for this  
> I'll probably work on this on Fridays and Saturdays so I'm not overwhelming myself too much. Also if this story upsets you in anyway, or triggers you (,idk why you would read it i have wranings on the thing) then don't read further past Chapter 1. Please.

Iwatobi High school usually doesn't permit its students to stay past school hours to clean up after the Iwatobi High school culture festival. But the swim team had been called away during the festivities to help with their respective classes, well besides Tachibana Makoto and Nanase Haruka who were left in classroom 2-1 alone, while Hazuki Nagisa and Ryūgazaki Rei had left to attend other things that afternoon. Nanase and Tachibana, were left to serve the Red Bean cafe as a two man job till two members of Samezuka Academy, Matsuoka Rin and Aiichirou Nitori offered to help just for a while. Now the two boarding school boys had left mere hours ago and the 4 Iwatobi boys were left cleaning the cafe up by themselves, because the rest of class 2-1 didn't want to help. 

 

Or they were supposed to be cleaning up the mess. It had started to rain around 5:30 pm, the same time the festival ended and they reported to class 2-1 to get a head start on cleaning up. By 6:30 pm they had half of the room cleaned and only half. Because Nagisa took a break for a few minutes till Rei had to pester him to get back to work. It was about 10 minutes after that, Nagisa had convinced them to listen to a ghost story about a school in Tokyo*. 

 

“Have you heard? About what happened at that school? That's right, back when that school was being built, a girl, no older than us was hanging out on the 3rd story corridor, when  _ CRACK!  _ She fell, she split her head open and died! And after that, you know what happened to that girl?” Nagisa's face was highlighted by the lone candle he had lit up for the purpose of the story. Haru and Makoto were sitting beside each other at their desks that haven't been moved while Rei was sitting on the floor with Nagisa. Makoto was shaking a bit, clutching his uniform blazer tightly, while Haru seemed uninterested in the story. 

 

“They held a funeral and cremated her?” Makoto spoke up, probably with a slightly fearful tone. Nagisa shook his head, quite amused by it. 

 

“No no no...when she cracked her head open, everyone thought she was dead. She jumped up and started repeating 'more...more…’ over and over, cackling with laughter and then she disappeared.” Nagisa replied. 

 

Rei didn't really say anything for a while. “Th...Then what?” he said, Rei didn't take any heart to Nagisa's stories but usually urban legends tend to be true. Whether he wanted to admit that or not. 

 

“She was gone. Only leaving behind the top of her head and her blood. So I guess you could call her 'missing’...” Nagisa commented and Makoto made a scared whine. Haru narrowed his eyes. He didn't buy into any of this. 

 

“M-Missing? You're jok-” Makoto started and a girl's voice cut him off. 

 

_...It was a rainy day after school, just like this one… _

 

Haru up from his desk and glared at Nagisa. “Don't tell me you got Kou onto this-” he started before Makoto's scream cut him off. 

 

Rei jumped and Nagisa flinched under the high pitch notes of his screaming. They knew Makoto had a loud, feminine scream but they didn't think he could scream that loud. 

 

Rei walked over to the light switch and flipped it on, the room being illuminated in bright light. “It's already 7:15. We should have been finished long ago. Let's pick up the pace and finish cleaning up.” He said. 

 

That's when the power was knocked out by a crack of thunder. Makoto yelped in terror as the lights clicked off clinging to Haru who didn't seem amused. “Huh? I wasn't expecting that... Maybe the school's back up generator will kick on.” He added looking out the window. 

 

“If not one of us will have to go to the basement in the west wing of the school to fire it up.” Nagisa said and looked around the candle lit room. 

 

Makoto shook his head. “I'm not going! Send Nagisa! If that ghost girl is wandering the hallways sacrifice him! It's his fault!” He whispered and Nagisa stomped his foot in annoyance. 

 

“I take offense to this!” He complained and a feminine knock on the door near the chalkboard silenced them. 

 

“Anyone want to get that?” Haru questioned and added, “could be a teacher…” 

 

Nagisa swallowed, “Rei-chan is closer to the door.” 

 

Rei went to protest. This was the second time he was tasked with getting the most terrifying job of opening the door of something. First time was a gruesome looking refrigerator in an abandoned rest house. Now this. Rei sighed and walked over to the door, probably with too much courage than he would have liked and opened it too see Matsuoka Kou on the other side. 

 

“I knew it was you guys making all that noise. You still cleaning up in here?” The younger Matsuoka asked. 

 

Makoto nodded. “Yes. Nagisa decided to tell a ghost story and we're behind.” 

 

Kou sighed. “Well, I'll help you.” She said as the lights clicked back on. “About time that thing kicked in.” She grumbled. 

 

The five swim team members moved the desks back into the proper seating arrangement for the next day of school and started to remove the decorations, throwing them away. 

 

_...H E L P M E… _

 

They stopped working at the sound of the voice. Rei glared at Nagisa who shook his head frantically. “It's not me!!” He said and Makoto looked at the door. 

 

“You guys hear that?” Makoto whispered. 

 

The sound of an organ was faintly coming from the music club’s room. 

 

“The school has an organ?” Kou asked stepping off a desk chair to toss out the last of the decorations and put it back. 

 

Rei shook his head. “No...it doesn't…” he said, throat dry. 

 

Makoto tensed up. “Then why are we hearing one?!” 

 

Haru raised an eyebrow. “Shouldn't the school building be empty except for us anyway? Who would be playing music?” 

 

Kou walked over to the door. “Maybe it's a phone. Let's go look. We can take it to Makoto's house and call the owner or maybe the police station.” She said and walked into the hallway. 

 

“Eh?! Kou wait a second!!” Rei called after her and followed, dragging Nagisa with him. Haru glanced at Makoto and grabbed his arm, pulling his friend out with him. 

 

Kou blinked and looked at the boys. “That's definitely coming from the music club room but it's not a phone…” she choked and the boys tensed. 

 

Suddenly the school building started to shake and the lights were flickering, the swim team screaming as everything went black. 

  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The swim club wakes up in the abandoned school house, and split up to find an exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I forgot to mention that this is a redo of "Totally not Free!" Because having the fanfic with multiple characters, was too conflicting with esch other. I might do something like, a none scary fanfic series where Samezuka, Iwatobi and Kisaragi meet at a festival in Tokyo or maybe Iwatobi it's self but that's if people want high school fluff after Eternal Summer and Blood Drive to make your feels go away.

If someone told Makoto Tachibana that he was going to a haunted school in a plan run by vengeful spirits, Makoto would probably have laughed nervously at that, passing it as an attempt to scare him. But here was Makoto, laying on the floor of a school that clearly wasn't his high school. He sat up and rubbed his head, he squinted into the darkness trying to see where he was for sure but the room was so dim he couldn't see anything in front of him. He shakily stood up and felt a desk in front of him. “Huh? What's with this desk?” He asked himself and tapped the surface. It was completely made of wood and was a three person desk. Unlike the desks in Iwatobi which were for one person. 

 

He flinched under the lights when they turned on, his eyes adjusting to the light seeing it was an old building, the floors were made of wood and filled with dead bugs and dust, as well as holes. The doors also looked like the doors from his middle school but much more old fashioned. All the desks had 3 chair's and were roughly big enough to hold a high school student. The cabinets up front were old and rotting as well the bookshelves beside them, with decaying books on the shelves.

 

Makoto noticed that Haru was lying down on the floor beside the rotting shelf and called out to him. He sighed and slid open the door, walking into the hallway that was in even worse shape. Both the north side and south side of the hallway were completely collapsed in. And the old fashioned wood paneling was coming off in some places. Makoto walked into the north door and over to Haru, shaking him slightly. 

 

Haruka Nanase sat up and blinked confused, looking at Makoto. “Where are we?” He asked and looked around the room as if that held any answers for him. 

 

“I don't know. It looks like an abandoned high school somewhere.” Makoto inquired, or at least he hoped. The clues he gathered from his surroundings made it seem like it was the only possible answer. They could have been in a middle school too. Because the desks were too big for elementary school kids. 

But no school has this sort of seating arrangement anymore as far Makoto knew but universities and colleges. But high school students and middle school students don't sit like that anymore. His elementary school took single student desks and grouped them together but what elementary school didn't? 

 

Makoto looked up when Kou walked into the room. She had wide eyes and walked over to Makoto and Haru with a nervous expression. Makoto probably had to admit that he understood that fear. They were in a different place and they didn't know how they got there. 

 

Nagisa and Rei soon followed her inside and Makoto noticed a piece of paper on the board. He walked over and read the paper to himself and jumped back in shock. 

 

Nagisa blinked. “What's wrong Mako-chan?” 

 

Makoto looked at them and swallowed. “This school...is over a century old. 1929.” 

 

Kou glared at Nagisa. “This is his fault! He must have pissed off that ghost girl!” She hissed in anger and Nagisa threw his hands up. 

 

Rei adjusted his glasses. “Let's not point fingers. Let's focus on an escape plan.” 

 

Makoto nodded in agreement. “He's right. Nagisa, you can go with Rei. I'll partner with Kou and Haru. We'll split up and search for an exit.” 

 

Haru raised an eyebrow. “That really a good idea?” 

 

Kou sighed. “It's the only one we have. Let's go.” She said and walked into the hallway with Haru and Makoto following her. 

 

Nagisa looked at Rei and sighed. “We should go too. I don't want to stay here anymore than I need to.” He said and walked out with Rei. 

 

♥♥♥

 

After crossing a gap on a sturdy board that Haru found out in the hallway, the three Iwatobi High school students walked up to the second floor, greeted by a long corridor that was more collapsed in then the first floor. The stairs to the third floor for some reason where half there, meaning half the stairs were gone and a giant gap prevented passage. 

 

Makoto walked up to classroom 2-1's door only to be thrown back by some force. It was as if something was preventing them from entering this room. Makoto shrugged it off and walked into the second class. 2-2, was half there. Half the floor was missing and a pile of white sat neatly in the front of the room. 

 

Kou walked over to check, mindful of the missing floor in some parts and squeaked when she saw the pile was a human corpse, an actual person who was killed in some way that was probably too gruesome to think about. Makoto was a little bit sick to his stomach and Haru was, even though his face didn't show it, too disturbed to speak. 

 

_ “You were also dragged here against your will?”  _

 

Kou and Makoto jumped. If they didn't know better, they would have thought that the corpse was talking. 

 

“Where's here?” Makoto asked, trying to sound brave even though he was scared out of his mind. 

 

_ “The what or where isn't important. Not even the whom. What's important is that you all escape from here alive.”  _

 

“Can you at least tell us where we are? Who brought us here?” Kou questioned. 

 

_ “This a plan run by vengeful spirits. Her motives have nothing to do with those who didn't wrong her. Just don't end up like us…”  _

 

And like that, the corpse was gone. Haru looked at the place it was laying previously and shuddered a little bit. Kou swallowed down her fear. “We're going to get out, right Makoto?” 

  
Makoto nodded. “Yeah we are. I'll make sure of it.” He said, but in truth he wasn't sure himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I also hope that you enjoy this! Next Chapter is about Rei and Nagisa, with the rest of Kou, Haru and Makoto's exploration


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nagisa and Rei start their exploration. Makoto, Kou and Haru see a second building and decide to explore it

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to put the second wing on the school building Because i feel like the areas that are in the game are not enough to make a story with. Plus I always thought that it should have had a second wing to explore. But it's an old game so I can't really complain. Also the name tags are just mentions of the Corpse Party characters. I'm not having them in the story.

As soon as Nagisa and Rei stepped out of the room, they went south but the school building shook, the north side being repaired and the south side being damaged. Rei blinked and looked at the north side of the school. “Well let's go up then…” he said and led Nagisa north. 

 

Across the large gap, was a door that had a path made with a long piece of wood floor that was still sturdy. Nagisa looked at the floor and then the door, wondering what was behind it but a sinking feeling in his gut got the better of him. 

 

He walked to the west with Rei and suddenly a loud splat echoed in the hallway. They backed up and saw that a window was covered in blood, Nagisa whined and Rei huffed. “Probably just a stupid prank Nagisa.” He said and smiled at the blonde. “The Samezuka Academy swim team probably did this.” He said and looked over at the science lab door. 

 

“Science lab? Maybe that will hold some clues.” He said and walked into the room. Nagisa squeaked and ran after him, clearly not wanting to be alone in the hallway without Rei. 

 

Rei was looking in the cabinets and flipping through a decaying book, which probably was the class rosters or maybe log, hoping to get answers to this situation. Nagisa decided to check under the lab tables, only to find dusty old equipment that was so old it could be called ancient. 

 

Nagisa checked out the last one and saw movement beside him, only to think it was Rei. “Did you get anything-” he started and screamed, looking at the anatomical model from the front of the room. 

 

Rei turned around and dropped the book he was looking at, quickly searching for something as Nagisa got backed into a corner. He saw a metal pole jutting out of the wall and ripped it out, throwing it at the model piercing it's head and watching it topple over. Nagisa bolted out of the room, Rei close behind. 

 

Once they were out of the room, the lab door slammed shut behind them, indicating they couldn't go back in. Even if they wanted to. The boys stood in the hallway panting. 

 

Once they got their breath back, they walked up to the next floor, to explore up there. 

 

⭐⭐⭐

 

Makoto looked at the green bile that covered the hallway in 

absolute confusion. He didn't understand how a toxic green bile could have grown in a school hallway but nowhere else. Kou was covering her face with her blazer sleeve, since the bile stunk so bad it was true to it's name. Haru looked back down the hallway and sighed. 

 

“We might as well turn back. We can't go anywhere with this crap in the hallway.” Kou said. The boys nodded in agreement, the three students turning around and walking away from the bile. 

 

Kou looked around the hallway as she walked, obviously scanning the school building for something like a loose window or anything that they could get to the outside from. She walked up to a window and looked outside, she saw a second wing of the school building or maybe it was a pool house? Kou shuddered. If it was a pool house she hoped that the water was drained from it because last thing they needed was Haru stripping in an abandoned school. 

 

Makoto looked out and blinked. “We haven't checked out that building yet but how do we get over there?” He wondered and looked at the way the came from, at the stairs. “Maybe there's an entrance down there.” He said and Kou nodded. 

 

Haru was eyeing the building, looking closely at it. “It might be a wing where all the clubs and classes like home ec are. Older schools had them divided up but if you look at our school, they are basically located together.” 

 

Kou blinked and looked at the building again. “Only one way to find out.” She said and walked away, heading down the steps. 

 

“Kou wait!!” Makoto shouted after her and ran after with Haru. The boys stopped behind her on the steps and blinked. “We're going to need a longer board too cross that.” Makoto sighed and almost screamed when Kou jumped it, landing on the other side. 

 

“Okay, your turn.” 

 

Makoto looked at the gap and then Haru. He knew that Haru couldn't jump that but it was if anything he was strong enough to pull him up. Makoto jumped first and landed beside Kou, having his arms outstretched to catch Haru. 

 

Haru sighed and jumped, landing right into Makoto's arms knocking him to the floor. Kou giggled a little bit. “Okay lovebirds, let's go.” She said and they walked down the south corridor, seeing a large set of double doors at the end. 

 

“I think we can get out from here!” Kou said and she pushed the doors open with Makoto's help, stepping outside to the cold rain. “Enjoy it Haruka-senpai. Because this might be the last time we see water here.” she added and Makoto had to drag Haru down the path to the second building. 

 

He pulled the doors open and the three of them went inside. What surprised them was the building's heating system was still working. So they were warm but it was a little bit scary too. How could one building be cold as ice but the second half of the building be warm like it was the middle of summer? 

 

Kou pulled the doors closed and looked around. “Where do you think we should look?” 

 

Makoto thought for a moment. “The art room.” He said and walked away, Kou and Haru following close behind. 

 

⭐⭐⭐

 

Nagisa looked around classroom 2-9 for any sort of clue. He spotted something by a desk and picked it up, seeing it was an old, beat up name tag of a high school student. He flipped it over and read the information in the back. 

 

_ Ayumi Shinozaki  _

_ Kisaragi Academy  _

_ Class 2-9  _

 

The picture of the girl was ripped off, like someone had decided to take her name tag and rip off her picture and leave it here. Rei walked over and looked at it. “I feel like I saw that name before…” he said and looked around the room. “Odd finding it here. Keep it. Maybe we can find her when we get out of here.” Rei added and Nagisa nodded, slipping it into his pocket. 

 

“Think there could be other name tags in here? Like of her friends?” Nagisa asked walking out with Rei. 

  
“I didn't see one in the science lab. But there could be. We'll just have to look.” Rei said and added, “and maybe send them to the school they came from.” 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghost happenings and almost death experiences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like this. I did make a reference to Ayumi, Satoshi (it's very lightly hinted but his body is the one on the stage) and Yuka. Yoshiki and Naomi will be at the very end, as characters that lived through the experience. I also made a Supernatural reference again, I did it in Little Less Sixteen Candles too I'm sorry.

The second building was much more old fashioned then the first wing. Makoto was sure as much as the floor creaked, something was following them. After a failed attempt to get into the art room or music room, Makoto led Kou and Haru down the hallway, and stopped at the gymnasium. The boys shoved the doors open and they walked inside. 

 

The gym was large and had a stage upfront, that was used for plays or something. The floor was covered in debris and Makoto could make out the plagues on the wall that had the students who took each club to victory. The windows were cracked and busted, but nothing was getting inside. 

 

Makoto looked at the stage and tensed up. The wood was covered in dried up blood, and the corpse of a boy with a school uniform that seemed old fashioned was laying in the middle of his blood. Makoto walked up to his corpse and saw a metal key in the blood. 

 

He pried it out and saw that the label was for the art room. Makoto backed up and walked over to his friends, holding up the key. “Let's go back and check the art room.” He said and suddenly the room got cold. A girl's spirit appeared in front of them, she was high school age wearing a blue school uniform with a skirt that was longer than Kou’s. Her black hair was tied up in small pigtails. 

 

“You don't seem to be from around here...Where are you from?” She asked. 

 

Makoto swallowed his fear down and looked at the girl. Hatred radiated off her and Makoto felt it. “Iwatobi.” He said and shrunk back at the girl's menevlonet grin. 

 

“Iwatobi huh? That's a small little seaside town.” She said and looked at Kou, with a glare. “You remind me of Naomi. So much it makes me sick looking at your face.” 

 

Makoto grabbed Kou's arm and pulled her out of the room, Haru following close behind. The gym doors slammed shut behind them and Makoto flinched under the girl's glare as they closed. 

 

“Okay, so she's a bad spirit. But who's Naomi?” Kou asked a little bit terrified. 

 

Makoto hugged her and held her in front of him. “I don't know but don't listen to that ghost. We have bigger problems to worry about.” He said and Kou nodded, taking the art room key and unlocking the door.

 

The art room was filled with easels and unused cavases. Art cabinets sat in the back corner, and the teachers office was the left corner. Kou walked inside and almost screamed. A girl in a black and white uniform was standing in the right side of the room, looking at the wall. Makoto walked up to her and cleared his throat. 

 

“Hello. I was wondering if you could help us…?” 

 

Kou and Haru checked out the art supply lockers while Makoto talked to her. The girl looked at him and blinked. Makoto probably looked a little bit intimidating. So he relaxed. The girl turned around and faced him. “Hi. I'm Kaori, What do you need help with?” She asked and Makoto smiled. 

 

“I was wondering if you knew how to get out of here?” He asked. The girl shook her head and looked at him. “I don't. But I do have a key to the music room, that can prove useful in your quest.” She said and pulled out a key from her skirt pocket, handing it to him. 

 

Makoto smiled and nodded at the girl, then left the room with his friends. “So...music room.” Kou said and walked over to the music room door. 

 

⭐⭐⭐

 

Nagisa looked at the security room doors. Both were locked and he didn't know where to get a key from. He looked at Rei who was currently down the small flight of stairs, trying to figure out how to get over the large gap in the floor. 

 

“Maybe there's a long board somewhere we haven't looked?” Nagisa asked and Rei sighed. “We looked at this whole side. I don't think there is.” He said and Nagisa sighed. 

 

They looked outside at the rain and hoped that the others were okay. 

 

⭐⭐⭐

 

Kou was backed into a corner by Makoto. For some reason as soon as they entered the music room, Makoto was taken over by a immense amount of hatred and anger. Haru was frantically trying to look for something to get Makoto's attention, when he found the piano turn key and unlocked the piano, hitting one of the keys repeatedly. 

 

Makoto stopped dead in his tracks and looked at Haru. Kou slipped over and started playing on the keys, something she remembered learning in music class in elementary school. 

 

Makoto stopped his fit of rage and looked around utterly confused. “What? Where am I?” He asked and looked at his friends. 

 

“The music room. Something possessed you.” Kou said and stood up after she finished playing. Suddenly the room was filled with spirits that must have been summoned by Kou's playing. 

 

Makoto screamed and clung to Haru. Kou blinked. “That was beautiful and very lovely….but you are needed in the other building.” One of the ghosts said and snapped his fingers. 

 

Makoto opened his eyes after the flash of white faded and saw that they were in a room with a very large hole in the floor. 

 

Haru saw a set of shoes floating in the air, Kou disturbed on how they were supposed to reach them. “Easy.” Makoto said and took a deep breath, walking on an invisible path way, grabbing them and walking back. 

 

Kou and Haru were in awe, but quickly slipped off their uniform shoes and put on the shoes they found. “They might help with the green bile down the hallway!” Kou said and Haru nodded. 

 

“But first we have to get this other pair to Rei and Nagisa.” Makoto said leading them out into the hall. 

 

They walked up a set of stairs after exiting the room and came to a hallway with a hole separating half the hallway and Rei with Nagisa on the other side. 

 

Makoto shouted for his friends attention and threw the shoes over, Rei and Nagisa catching them. 

 

Rei and Nagisa nodded before slipping them on then they parted ways. Makoto leading them down the hallway and through the bile then south to the bathrooms.

 

“Ya know...good things never happen in bathrooms….” Kou said and Makoto swallowed. 

 

Kou and Makoto walked into the boys room and looked around then ducked out quickly before heading into the girl's room. 

 

Kou saw dried up blood coming from the second to last stall and almost screamed. Makoto froze up and walked over slowly, nudging it open. A young girls corpse fell out and both of them squeaked. 

 

Kou covered her mouth in horror. “She was...so young. Suppose she had a brother?” 

 

Makoto felt sick to his stomach. “Yeah I do…” he could only see Ran laying there. And it made him sick. 

 

“Come on Mako, let's go.” Kou said and pulled him to the door but it wouldn't open. “Haru open the door! Haru!!” 

 

“Kou? That's not Haru…” Makoto said and pointed behind her. 

 

A ghost of a young girl was behind them and she was smiling at Makoto. 

 

Kou was still trying to pull open the door when she found a piece of iron and threw it at the ghost, causing her to disappear for a while and letting them escape. 

 

The door slammed shut behind them and the two of them were panting hard. 

 

“How'd you…?” 

 

“American TV show. But it worked.” 

 

Makoto looked around the hallway. “Where's Haru?” 

 

Kou grabbed his arm and dragged Makoto down east. Haru was knocked out at the end of the hallway, in front of the path to another room. 

 

“I feel like...that room might be our death…” Kou said as she heard the screaming. 


	5. Author note

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please read

I don't know if I should continue to write this, mostly because I don't ever see anything with Rebuilt over BC, BD, or BoS so I'm concerned that, Rebuilt was the least interesting game in the franchise. 

So if you want to see more please comment. If you want to see a Corpse Party Blood Covered one, then I'll try that but with out the Kisaragi Academy students. 

Please let me know what you want to see, thank you!!

**Author's Note:**

> I forgotten to mention that the Corpse Party games are said to be in Tokyo. IN NO WAY WOULD THAT EFFECT MAKOTO GOING TO TOKYO IN THIS STORY. EVEN IF HE KNEW THAT IN CANON AND CORPSE PARTY HAD A PARODY TITLE LIKE ANIMAL CROSSING IN THE ANIME, HE STILL WOULD GO. THIS WOULD NO WAY INFLUENCE HIM OF NOT GOING TO TOKYO UNIVERSITY


End file.
